Kurama and Naruto-kun feat Author-san
by eurielle
Summary: Kurama and Naruto in a one-shot together. Humor. Please review. I want to hear from you. This story is for all. Please don't let me fall.


**Chapter 1- Kurama, the Ninetails**

"Stupid author," a terrifying chakra formed into an animal and is called the Kyuubi no Yoko grumbled. "Why should she use me as her character?"

The author trembled in fear, horrified of what the great Kyuubi - sama could do to her. "W-well, Kurama, sir, I-I just t - thought that y - you'll be a great character in my story this t-time."

"And what!" He said in that thunderous voice of his. "Are you going to spin a lie about me that will going to satisfy your own schemes to achieve what you deem as "necessary" story about me?"

"N-no, sir," she answered. "I.. I merely want to d-dedicate a story to one such as y - yourself ."

"Eh," a childish and annoying voice called out of nowhere. "Can you just start with the story, ttebayo! "

"Oi, kit. What are you doing here?" The great Kyuubi no Yoko asked Naruto, his jailer.

"We should ask her what she's doing inside me, ttebayo!" He said indignantly, pointing at the author that was trespassing his mind.

"Ehe," the author chuckled nervously, peace sign in front of her like Gai's cool guy pose but with thumbs up. "Gotta go!" And ran away she did.

"So," the grumpy ninetails started. "What are you doing here?"

"Why should you always be so grumpy, ttebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Because seeing you is annoying, " he answered frankly.

Naruto shrugged, too used to this kind of traits his beloved prisoner always throw at him. He slumped down in front of Kurama. "Well, I just kind of want to visit you , I guess."

The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious at him suddenly. "Hn."

And the two stayed there with complete silence surrounding them.

* * *

><p>The Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama, stared at the cat food a certain author gave him. Foolish human, he thought. But he engulfed it because he is starving. She will pay, that she will!<p>

"Kurama," Naruto called out to him. "Did you like the cat food that author-san gave you? Or do you prefer to eat dog food instead?"

"Grrr," he roared. "Stupid kit! I rather eat human than this pitiful pet food you and your author is trying to feed me!"

"Wah, Kurama, you're gross!" Naruto exclaimed. Then added his 'ttebayo' trademark just because.

"It may be gross to you, kit, but I have been eating humans since I don't even know when," Kurama said in a lecturing voice.

"Then start eating pet food. They're yummy, nutritional, and come in different flavors," he said.

"What are you?" Kurama asked sarcastically. "An advertiser of pet food? Find a job!"

"I do have a job," Naruto answered. "I am a ninja. Shinobi of the Konohagakure no Sato. The knucklehead ninja. The most unpredictable one. The legacy of the Yondaime Hokage. The lover of Uchiha Sasuke- I.. I mean, the lover of Hyuuga Hinata!" He huffed and puffed his chest to that.

Kurama stared at him blankly. "W-what?" He asked nervously.

"You are the lover of not one but two doujutsu users, and they are also from the famous clans, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga? Are you trying to start a civil war or something?" Kurama was truly terrified and horrified. It was already bad that one of them is a guy, but two clans that doesn't see eye to eye? Dang! The kit has some guts or maybe just plain stupid.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," Naruto averted his eyes.

"Just choose already, darn it!" He commanded

"I-I choose..."

"N-Naruto-kun," a sweet voice called out from the front door.

A second voice then called out from the back door, "Oi, dobe, open the door."

Kurama eyed him, his eyes telling him to choose. Annoyed, Naruto huffed and narrowed his eye at Kurama. But Kurama turned around and continue eating the cat food that seems to multiply. It will become his happiness to see the kit suffer. That cheater of a man! Adulterer! But then, Kurama love to have more kits around even though the kit is already annoying. Come to think of it... He really needs to choose now!

* * *

><p>Author-san and Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko, cringed at Hinata ' s loud scream. The kit will going to have his kits of his own.<p>

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, and a secretive but bone-chilling smile, the Kyuubi once more bid his farewell to the readers.

He turned to author-san, "Say bye bye to your readers you ungrateful author."

"Y-yes, Kurama, sir," she shook with fear, but she put on a brave and shaky smile. "Sayonara, minna-san. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Domo arigato."

With a very deep bow, both author-san and Kurama closed the curtains.


End file.
